My Dark Paradise
by Paola121213
Summary: Dolor, angustia, sufrimiento, miedo tal vez eso sentía aquella vez, pero ahora me pregunto que es el dolor, que significa ser dañado o sentir el sufrimiento, la angustia… una persona sin sentimientos puede llegar a tener esa experiencia. Lo único que escuchaba era voces que me decían que tenían miedo… pero que era el miedo, sentí todo mi ser arder por unos momentos...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: La vida comienza**

Dolor, angustia, sufrimiento, miedo tal vez eso sentía aquella vez, pero ahora me pregunto que es el dolor, que significa ser dañado o sentir el sufrimiento, la angustia… una persona sin sentimientos puede llegar a tener esa experiencia.

Lo único que escuchaba era voces que me decían que tenían miedo… pero que era el miedo, sentí todo mi ser arder por unos momentos, ¿acaso así se sentía el dolor?, mie cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo, sentí que golpeaba algo duro, pero por fin abrí mis ojos, estaba encerrada y veía a mas como yo en la misma situación, estaban sintiendo el dolor, estaban siendo torturados, al igual que yo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a la tortura de la manera desesperada tratando de escapar, de al fin poder respirar. Vi con algo de dificultad que alguien se acercaba a donde estaba encerrada, que era un material transparente, me miró fijamente mientras que mi cuerpo seguía moviéndose por el dolor causado, tenía un cabello muy largo y unos ojos penetrantes, su boca me sonreía con malicia mientras que movía sus labios diciendo algo que era imposible para mi escuchar. Sentía que el nivel del agua donde estaba iba disminuyendo y al fin podía ver con claridad, me apoyé en el cristal y este se abrió dejándome caer al suelo, con las fuerzas que me quedaban trate de escuchar lo que decía ese hombre.

-Kabuto, prepáralos para la batalla y a ella-me señaló- y a su hermano- señalo al chico que se encontraba al costado mío inconsciente- ponlos juntos-

Ese chico era mi hermano… ahora no me sentiría sola… él era mi hermano, intente con mis fuerzas acercarme a él y abrazarlo, escuche un susurro que decía ¨hermana¨ , a lo que yo respondí ¨hermano¨ y sonreí, fui perdiendo la conciencia hasta el punto de ver todo de color negro.

-oye, tu despierta- escuche a alguien

Desperté y vi a un hombre de ojos negros y cabello blanco, llevaba unos anteojos circulares y me miraba fijamente intentando que recupere la conciencia. Voltee mí vista hacia un costado y vía a mi hermano, lentamente me levante ya que aún no tenía fuerzas suficientes, vi al hombre de pelo blanco y anteojos al frente mío, al parecer estaba esperando a que los demás despertaran, aunque aún no sabía que hacia aquí, no tenía ni idea de quien era, de porque vine a este mundo, esas preguntas abrumaban mi cabeza. Todos empezaron a levantarse, incluyendo a mi hermano con el que había pasado todo ese dolor y sufrimiento, me acuerdo que mi hermano estuvo ahí conmigo ya que estuvimos juntos cuando fuimos creados. Espere con un poco de miedo a que todos se levantaran del suelo y luego todos miramos al hombre peli blanco que se encontraba al frente mirándonos

-Soy Kabuto, mano derecha de Lord Orochimaru, ustedes están aquí por una sola razón proteger y servir a Lord Orochimaru en todo-

Bien ahora sabia mi propósito en esta vida, ¿ acaso Lord Orochimaru fue mi creador?. Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron ya que Kabuto volvió a hablar

-Lord Orochimaru fue su creador, gracias a él todos ustedes- nos señaló- están aquí , así que le deben la vida- hizo una pausa para acomodar sus lentes- seguro estarán muy confundidos pero las cosas se irán aclarando con el paso del tiempo, ahora les diré sus nombres- señaló a una niña muy pequeña, parecía asustada al igual que yo, tenía ojos claros, eran muy lindos y pelo rubio- tú te llamaras Mei- después señalo a mi hermano- tu Shin- me señaló a mí- tu eres Kaori y tú eres hermana de Shin aunque creo que ya lo sabes por los genes y celular parecidas en sus cuerpos, claro que es instinto que ya lo sepas- Kabuto siguió señalando y diciendo los nombres de los demás-

No entendí mucho lo que Kabuto me había dicho, lo que entendí y ya sabía era de que Shin era mi hermano. Camine con dificultan ya que mis pasos eran torpes y fui con mi hermano que estaba asustado, él era un poco más pequeño que yo y cogí su mano con mi pequeña manito y la apreté sin lastimarlo y el después me abrazó. Kabuto termino de decir los nombres de todos y volvió con nosotros, nos dijo nuestra edad y todos teníamos 5 años, éramos aun pequeños pero algunos tenían unas mentalidades mayores que ellos, todos fuimos creados con el aprendizaje del habla y de entender y poder razonar, claro que aún nos faltaba cosas por aprender y muchas. Y así empezó mi vida, no es una vida normal pero me conformo con solo tenerla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sobrevivir **

Han pasado ya dos años, he aprendido mucho en estos últimos años, me he vuelto más fuerte gracias al entrenamiento que me da Kabuto, he hecho amigos y a la vez enemigos, he tenido la suerte de experimentar algunos sentimientos, algo que algunos no pueden hacer, claro no soy débil, solo trato de ser humana lo más que pueda aunque esté en contra de todo lo que creo y hago.

Me encontraba con mi hermano Shin, él era más alto que yo parecido en muchas formas a mí, como nuestro cabello negro y nuestros ojos celestes, también algo de la personalidad, estábamos en medio del bosque entrenando para volvernos más fuertes ya que Kabuto nos había dicho que teníamos poco tiempo para prepararnos ya que todo esto se pondrá muy difícil. Estábamos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo yo iba ganando, mi hermano estaba cansado al igual que yo pero su cansancio era más notorio que el mío, estábamos a punto de terminar la pelea con un golpe pero una voz nos interrumpió

-Kaori, Kaori !- al instante reconocí esa voz y detuve el ataque de mi hermano con mi mano, miré a mi amiga

-que pasa Mei, estábamos por terminar nuestro entrenamiento y yo estaba ganando- dijo mi hermano a lo cual yo me reí

- tu no estabas ganando Shin- le respondí

-como sea, necesito que vengas conmigo Kaori- me sonrió alegremente mi amiga a lo cual solo me digne a suspirar y asentir con la cabeza

- yo voy con ustedes, tengo que proteger a Kaori ya que es mi hermana indefensa- le dijo mi hermano a Mei

-Shin tu eres el indefenso aquí yo soy la que te protege hermano- lo mire y con un movimiento lo tire al suelo- ahora quien es el indefenso- reí

- vale, ya entendí, pero te ganare hermanita, solo no llegues tarde, recuerda que Kabuto nos dijo que esta tarde nos reunamos en la sala de enteramiento, dijo que era importante y que no faltáramos y que llegues puntuales-

-ya entendimos, Shin, te prometo que no se nos olvidará, además Kaori está conmigo- le respondió Mei a mi hermano

-bueno ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde- le dije a Mei a lo cual ella me cogió de la mano y empezamos a correr hacia un rumbo el cual yo no conocía- Mei me podrías decir ¿a dónde vamos?-

-pues claro que vamos a la aldea de Konoha, aún es de temprano así que si vamos corriendo llegaremos muy pronto- me respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-pero Mei, ¿Por qué vamos a esa aldea?-

-dicen que hay cosas muy bonitas es muy hermosa, algo que no tenemos, ¿no quieres ser como una niña normal?-

-Sí, pero ese no fue nuestro destino Mei- le respondí muy seria

-vamos será solo un pequeño momento de felicidad, por favor Kaori- me rogó

-está bien- dije no muy segura- pero solo será un momento –

-buena elección Kaori-

Fueron unas horas de viaje muy largas, buenas para mi resistencia pero también fueron duras para Mei, ya que ella no tiene una buena resistencia, pero es muy buena para otras cosas. El viaje fue muy silencioso y pude ver las expresiones de mi amiga que parecía estar imaginado las cosas que encontraremos ahí, por mi parte permanecía con la vista enfrente y seria como siempre, no me preguntaba nada en especial pero si estaba ansiosa, desde que empezó mi vida y me enseñaron a leer he leído muchos libros que hablaban de como es el mundo fuera de los territorios en los que me tenía literalmente encerrada, siempre imagine en mis adentros ver las cosas que decían en cada uno de mis libros, si tenía ansias de llegar a esa aldea llamada Konoha y experimentar en vida propia cada cosa que decían cada uno de mis libros.

-mira Kaori ya llegamos- me dijo Mei

- bueno entremos- le sonreí

Entramos desprevenidas ya que o había nadie en la entrada, caminamos por la calles de la aldea y empezamos a ver cada vez más gente que estaba ocupada con sus asuntos, de pronto Mei empezó a percibir un olor delicioso al igual que yo, estaba hambrienta, no había comido nada en todo el día y tampoco me apetecía comer algo ya que lo preparaba Kabuto y su comida no era deliciosa.

-Kaori y si vamos a comer a ese lugar- señalo un lugar que se llamaba Ichiraku Ramen

- me encantaría Mei pero para comer ahí, según mis libros necesitamos pagar con dinero y no tenemos de eso, tendríamos que esperar a volver para comer- le respondí con sinceridad a mi amiga que se vio un poco desilusionada

- pero la comida que prepara Kabuto es horrible y tiene un sabor desagradable, yo solo iré a comer porque enserio tengo hambre y quiero probar algo nuevo- me contesto muy decidida y fue al lugar y se sentó en una de las sillas y desde la distancia en la que estaba pidió un plato y se lo entregaron poco tiempo después. Me acerqué a ella y empezó a comer como si nunca lo hubiera hecho

- Mei no entiendo como pagaras eso- le señalé el plato de comida

La chica que estaba atendiendo el puesto me miro y me dijo – tranquila se ve que vienen de muy lejos ya que es la primera vez que las veo y no tiene dinero, por esta vez será cortesía mía por su llegada a Konoha- la chica sonrió

-Gracias- le respondí amablemente haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Soy Kaori y ella es Mei-

- Soy Ayame, bueno Kaori toma asiento que te serviré un buen plato de ramen- Ayame volvió a su trabajo mientras que yo me sentaba junto a Mei que estaba por terminar el plato de ramen

- Mei, si esto no hubiera pasado estarías en un gran problema- le dije a mi amiga rubia

Mei, solo me sonrió y me miro con sus ojos de color celeste. Ayame me sirvió el plato de ramen y empecé a comerlo, me encantó nunca había probado algo igual, era delicioso, tuve una experiencia y era muy satisfactoria, recuerdo haber leído de estos sabores que son tan delicioso, al fin pude experimentar algo así y me sentía feliz de haberlo hecho, era algo de lo que no podía arrepentirme. Después de un rato ya había terminado mi plato de ramen al igual que Mei y conversamos unos minutos más con Ayame para luego dar gracias y salir a explorar más la aldea.

Estuvimos caminando un buen rato mirando cada cosa que se nos cruzaba por el camino, la gente era muy amable con nosotros, de pronto llegamos a un linda florería, que tenía rosas, jazmines y demás, a Mei le llamaban la atención las rosas rojas y a mí las rosas blancas, el señor que atendía la florería nos regaló una rosa a cada una, le dimos las gracias y salimos contentas. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar el aroma de la rosa que me habían regalado y de pronto sentí algo chocar contra mí que hizo que cayera al piso, inmediatamente abrí mis ojos y mi a un niño de mi edad en el suelo sobándose el golpe que me dio. El niño tenía ojos negros unos ojos muy lindos y profundos, también tenía el pelo negro, su cabello era de punta en la espalda con un pequeño flequillo, llevaba una sencilla camisa larga color negro con un cuello alto que lo hacía ver muy tierno y un pantalón corto, de color blanco.

-Porque no tienes más cuidado- me dijo el niño para después levantarse

-yo no soy la que choca con alguien y luego no pido perdón- le respondí de mala gana por su actitud tan orgullosa, después me levanté y me crucé de brazos

- hmp… soy Sasuke Uchiha- desvió su mirada sonrojado

ES un poco orgulloso, pensé, debería tomar eso como un ¨lo siento por haberte golpeado, no fue mi intensión¨

Suspiré- soy Kaori y ella es mi amiga Mei-

-un gusto Sasuke- dijo Mei

- hmp… son nuevas en Konoha, ¿o me equivoco?- respondió

- La verdad solo vinimos de visi…- alguien me interrumpió poniéndome una mano en mi boca y esa era Mei

-sí, si somos nuevas- Mintió ella, lo cual me enojó un poco y la derribé con un movimiento ligero, claro sin lastimarla

- solo vinimos de visita- completé lo que estaba diciendo anteriormente

- y ¿de dónde vienen?- me pregunto serio

- eso no importa- dije tratando de sonar amable mientras que veía a mi amiga levantarse del piso avergonzada por la mentira que había dicho

- hmp… bueno como son nuevas… les daré la bienvenida a Konoha- nos dijo sonrojado lo cual me pareció tierno y sonreí –como bienvenida… yo… las invito a mi casa… como veo que son buenas en Taijustsu, quisiera practicar con ustedes para ver si en verdad son buenas- sonrió de lado

Lo mire desafiante al igual que Mei y las dos dijimos al mismo tiempo – aceptamos tu invitación-

Sasuke empezó a caminar y eso era una señal para que lo siguiéramos y eso fue lo que hicimos, su casa no estaba tan lejos, asi que no demoramos tanto en llegar, entramos y nos saludó una señora muy dulce y bonita, Sasuke la saludó de vuelta y nosotras hicimos una reverencia, Sasuke nos guío hacia un campo muy espacioso y ahí comenzamos nuestra pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Sasuke era muy bueno pero no iba a dejar que alguien me venciera fácilmente y use técnicas secretas que me enseño Kabuto y lo derrote, claro era una batalla intensa y Mei había caído muy rápido, los dos estábamos muy cansados pero al final lo pude derribar con mucho esfuerzo, en verdad era un oponente respetable, le di la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero su orgullo no lo aceptó y se levantó sin ayuda a los cual me parecía muy tierno y me reí despacio a lo cual él se sonrojó, ese niño pelinegro me había agradado y mucho era un verdadero amigo, o bueno era como yo lo consideraba a él, había pasado un día esplendido, experimente muchos sentimientos nuevos en tan poco tiempo pero no me había dado cuenta que las horas habían pasado tan rápido para mí que cuando ya el sol estaba desapareciendo me percaté que teníamos que volver o recibiríamos un castigo, estábamos muy tarde y eso nos podría costar la vida, pero eso no se compara con lo que he pasado en este corto lapso de tiempo que nunca olvidaré.

-Sasuke, Mei y yo ya nos tenemos que ir, dependemos de volver a casa- le dije con la mirada baja

- está bien, fue una gran tarde y si eres buena oponente pero te superaré, lo prometo- lo vi sonreír por primera vez – nos volveremos a ver pronto ¿no?-

-no lo sé, pero te prometo que algún día volveré y volveremos a pelear- le dije y rei

El me sorprendió y me beso, mi primer beso… apenas soy una niña de siete años y ya tuve mi primer beso, es una experiencia única que jamás olvidaré fue una experiencia hermosa. Nos separamos y lo vi muy sonrojado a lo cual sonreí y le di un beso pequeño en la mejilla, Mei estaba tirada en el suelo durmiendo por el cansancio que la tuve que sacar de la casa de Sasuke cargada en mi espalda.

-Adios Kaori… te extrañaré- me dijo Sasuke- pero pronto nos veremos otra vez-

- Adios Sasuke y lo prometo pronto…- Con Mei en mi espalda desaparecí corriendo

Salí de Konoha con mucha pena pero no olvidare todo lo que pase aquí en este mismo día, miré a Konoha una vez más y empecé a correr de vuelta a casa.

Pasaba el tiempo muy rápido y llegar tarde nos iba a costar muy caro, intenté apresurarme ya que Mei estaba aún dormida y eso hacía que se me dificulte el paso, la buena noticia era que ya faltaba poco, ya estábamos acercándonos y cuando vi la sala de entrenamiento pare para despertar a Mei que aún seguía dormida en mi espalda.

-Mei ya despierta ya llegamos- le dije moviéndola un poco

-estoy muy cansada para levantarme- me contesto aun adormilada

- Mei si no te despiertas las cosas se pondrán peor entendiste, ya levántate- Mei bajó de mi espalda y se estiró un poco

-está bien entremos- me sonrió

Las dos entramos, Mei estaba un poco nerviosa ya que ella ya sabía que estábamos tarde y Kabuto lo iba a perdonarnos eso tan fácil. Vimos a todos escuchando a Kabuto, nosotras hicimos el menos ruido posible pero él ya se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia

-como se atrevieron a desobedecerme, les dije que no llegaran tarde, ahora tendrán su castigo- nos dijo sin mirarnos con una sonrisa terrorífica de la lado

-Lo siento mucho Kabuto, fue mi culpa el haber llegado tarde- le dije- yo le dije a Mei que viniera conmigo ya que había descubierto un lugar donde podamos entrenar- vi a Mei que me miraba con miedo ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar

-hmp… conque fue tu culpa Kaori, Mei ve a sentarte con los demás- le ordeno y Mei hizo lo que le pido, por mi parte me quede con la vista en alto esperando a que Kabuto haga algo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y sentí que algo se me clavaba en la pierna, mire sin temor y vi un kunai que hacía que mi sangre saliera a la vista de todos, intentaba no tener expresión alguna de dolor, pero era difícil, solo tense la mandíbula y esperé el siguiente movimiento. Kabuto me lanzo más Kunais que se clavaron en mi brazo y eso hizo que empezara a sangrar.

-con eso es suficiente- me dijo y volvió a hablar- bueno en este últimos año que les queda tendrán que desarrollar el ojos del ángel cuando lo logren les podre explicar de sus demás poderes y evoluciones, también sus usos, la finalidad de toso esto es que en su prueba final sobrevivan, tendrán que luchar entre ustedes hasta llevar a uno a la muerte, solo dos podrán vivir y tener el honor de estar junto a Orochimaru-sama y servirle, así que desde ahora olvídense de lo que son amigos y olvídense de sus sentimientos-

No podía perder la vida que tengo tan fácilmente, me volveré más fuerte y lograre sobrevivir aunque eso me tenga que llevar a matar a alguien, no podía dejar esta vida por la que tanto me esforzado, no me rendiré tan fácilmente


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Los ojos de ángel**

Han pasado ya unos cuantos meses, todos han estado entrenando muy duro para conseguir los ojos de ángel, según Kabuto los ojos de ángel se consiguen haciendo muchos jutsus que causan cansancio, dolor y sufrimiento, Kabuto nos hacía entrenar para eso, aunque no era difícil para nosotros encontrar el dolor ya que desde que todos fuimos creados lo hemos sentido y por eso nos volvimos más fuertes cada vez. Todos habíamos cambiado, nos volvimos muy serios y casi sin sentimientos, podíamos matar a algo o a alguien sin tener remordimiento alguno, la única que no ha cambiado ha sido Mei, ella seguía teniendo esos sentimientos tan divertidos y de niña que siempre tuvo, ella hacia que me siga sintiendo humana o eso creía, ya que me había vuelto muy seria y fría, mi hermano tenía su seriedad y su frialdad pero seguía sonriendo, y su sonrisa no era falsa, era muy verdadera cuando lo sentía, el seguía teniendo sus sentimientos ahí, en cambio yo era un cubo de hielo muy frio e impenetrable, rara vez me podían ver sonreír y sentir algo, pero me agradable ver los sentimientos de los demás, era muy humano, más humano que yo, ya que yo veía la realidad y me sentía como una herramienta para el que me creó y me dio esta vida que es Lord Orochimaru, al que le debo todo y haré lo mejor para protegerlo. Kabuto nos presionaba demasiado a mí y a mi hermano, nos hemos esforzado más que los otros y no entiendo la razón del porqué.

Me encontraba en medio del bosque que eran algunos territorios de Lord Orochimaru, estaba descansando de mi entrenamiento de hace una hora, fue demasiado trabajo y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba muy bien así que decidí recostarme en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo y ver las formas de las nueves mientras que jugaba con ellas con mi imaginación, era un momento muy relajante y pasivo, de pronto sentí una presencia que estaba mirándome, solo cerré los ojos y sonreí, estaba muy tranquila, fuera quien fuera será fácil derrotarlo aunque aún no he desarrollado los ojos de ángel, solo necesitaba un par de kunais y ellos estarían en el suelo rogándome para que les perdone la vida y nos les atraviese un kunai en el estómago y los mate poco a poco.

-Parece que no estás asustada por nuestra presencia- dijo alguien saliendo de su escondite, era alto y un poco gordo, tenía el pelo de color naranja y portaba dos espadas en la espalda además portaba una banda de un ninja de la aldea escondida entre la neblina

Reí – y ¿Por qué debería estar asustada de tres como ustedes?- sabía que había tres ninja ya que no eran tan inteligentes para suprimir su chakra lo suficiente, gracias a eso me di cuenta al instante – su nivel no es comparado con el mío-

Sentí que algo venia hacia mí y efectivamente era un kunai con un implante de veneno en él, rápidamente lo pare con una mano, claro pero sin rozar un poco la parte letal del kunai y lo lancé hacia un árbol. Dos ninjas más salieron de diferentes partes y se ubicaron en posición de ataque junto al primero que salió, me levanté perezosamente y estiré un poco mis músculos, sonreí mientras ponía mis brazos atrás de mi cabeza.

-Te arrepentirás niña, morirás aquí y ahora- rio maliciosamente uno de los ninjas con cabello negro, tenía una vestimenta blanca y unas vendas cubrían parte de uno de sus ojos.

-inténtenlo- los reté

Se escondieron rápidamente entre la neblina, aunque no era de esperarse algo más de ellos, estaba muy relajada, no les tenía miedo y solo esperé que hagan su siguiente movimiento, de la niebla salieron varios kunais que esquive fácilmente, no iba a atacar ya que esto no sería divertido se los venzo tan rápido. Uno de los ninjas de la aldea de la niebla salió de sorpresa queriendo hacerme daño con una katana, solo esquivé su ataque y con un movimiento rápido le quité la katana de la mano y lo neutralicé posicionándome de tras de él y tomando sus brazos con fuerza para ponerlos detrás de su espalda y causarle dolor.

-es mejor que se rindan de una vez antes de que le saqué los brazos a su amigo- reí con malicia

La niebla empezó a desaparecer poco a poco pero eso no hacía que suelte al chico que estaba tratando de no gemir por el dolor causado.

**Narradora POV**

En los ojos de Kaori estaba cambiando algo, era el color que sus ojos se estaba formando en un azul oscuro y sin vida, esos ojos tan poderosos y a la vez que podían usarse para la maldad, en esos ojos podía ver tu vida pasar ante ellos, no hay nada que esos ojos no puedan ver, eran los ojos de ángel, esos ojos oscuros que a la vez pueden ver tanta luz, esos ojos que pueden hacer y ver casi lo imposible.

**Kaori POV**

Sentí un cambio total en mí, me sentía más poderosa que nunca, vi mi cuerpo y estaba cambiando, empezaban a aparecer marcas de color celeste en mi cuerpo, estaba por mi pierna derecha, había una muy grande en mi espalda y recorría parte pequeña de mi abdomen, también por mi hombro y mi cuello, creo que si sabía lo que me estaba pasando, esto significa que acabo de despertar los ojos de ángel y se perfectamente cómo usar algunos de sus increíbles poderes.

No iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, usare mis ojos y los perfeccionaré hasta tener el poder absoluto en ellos, pensé. Comencé a ver el alma y los sentimientos de esos tres ninjas, al parecer su alma era tan oscura y no tenían miedo a enfrentarse a mí, pero pronto cambiaria los sentimientos de esos ninjas, nadie me tiene que subestimar ya que puedo impresionar y hacer cosas que son imposibles.

-si no lo sueltas tu amiga morirá- me dijo uno de esos ninjas

-¿de qué hablas?- le pregunté seria y molesta ellos estaban acabando con mi paciencia

El segundo ninja apareció de entre algunos árboles y vi que tenía a Mei amenazada con un kunai y estaba herida, no de gravedad pero tenía algunas heridas abiertas por los brazos y piernas, estos ninjas lograron secuestrar a Mei ya que ella no es tan fuerte y ágil para poder defenderse ella misma, debió ser muy duro para ella, aunque entrene mucho no logra conseguir algún resultado que le sirva, pero ella aun así no se rendía eso era una de las cosas que la hacían mejor y más humana que cualquiera de nosotros y eso era algo que me hacía sentir viva a mí y a todos nosotros, aunque yo era la más fría de todos, hasta mi hermano era de más sentimientos y más humano que yo, esas dos personas a las que logre apreciar tanto desde que fuimos creados, esas personas son por las que me preocupo y no me importaría dar la vida en alguna circunstancia, son ellos los que me hacen sentir que sirvo para ser algo más que solo una herramienta que fue creada por solo el objetivo de alguien.

No permitiría que le hagan más daño a mi amiga utilicé mis ojos y les creé una ilusión aunque crean que todo está en su mente su cuerpo si sentirá el dolor que les causaré. Mi plan es que en la ilusión que ellos verán se les romperán algunos de los huesos del cuerpo, con eso podré liberar a Mei. Empecé con mi plan, los miré fijamente a los tres y en su mente puse una fondo de color negro ellos estaban atados a algo que les era imposible escapar comencé a jugar con su mente, eso significa mente, sentimientos y de más cosas que no me importan, después de que quedaron mental mente agotados hice que sus huesos se comenzaran a romper, gemían y gritaban de dolor, cuando me canse de verlos los liberé de la ilusión ya que no es muy fácil con estos ojos que no son tan desarrollados, si no los liberaba podría haberme agotado por completo y hasta hubiera podido perder la vista o morir. Algunos dos de esos ninjas seguían en shock y no reaccionaban, en cambio el líder de había levantado con un brazo roto y con una mirada de temor que se podía ver claramente en sus ojos.

-E-esto no era una ilusión cualquiera… lo que pasó ahí era real…que eres… e-eres un monstro, ya no nos hagas daño…déjanos ir- me suplicó el ninja líder, que de inmediato soltó a mi amiga del brazo que estaba intacto, ella rápidamente corrió hacia mí y se escondió detrás de mi

-llévate a tus amigos y sino no tendré piedad de ustedes y los mataré- le respondí

El ninja solo asintió y como pudo se llevó a sus amigos, solo cerré los ojos un momento y di un gran suspiro, vi a mi amiga detrás de mí que aún estaba asustada, solo la abrasé y ella empezó a llorar.

-ya pasó todo, no hay nada que temer- le dije

- lo siento, soy demasiado débil, solo te cause problemas- me dijo aun llorando

-no fue nada, no te preocupes por eso, lo bueno es que ahora ya estás bien-

- tienes razón…- se limpió las lágrimas y me miró sonriendo – lograste activar los ojos de ángel eh-

-si, por suerte- le contesté – ¿y tú?-

-no, aun no y no creo que tampoco logre hacerlo ya sabes que no soy buena en eso, ni en las peleas, ni en los entrenamientos, en general no soy buena en lo que tú y Shin hacen- rió por su ultimo comentario

-recuerda que ya se acercan las pruebas difíciles y quiero que tú y Shin sobrevivan a ellas al igual que yo… ya veremos la forma de que puedan vivir tres y no dos- le respondí un poco preocupada ya que Mei tenía razón en lo que decía, ella no era bueno para eso

- veamos la realidad Kaori no poder pasar esa prueba y terminaré muerta, recuerda que consiste en luchar contra los demás hasta que uno de los dos que este batallando caiga muerto- soltó un suspiro y sonrió- pero prométeme que si nos toca luchar no tendrás pena de mí y me matarás, ¿sí?-

-cómo es posible que me pidas eso, yo debería decirte eso a ti- le dije sorprendida y un poco molesta por lo que mi amiga rubia dijo

-Kaori yo se lo mucho que quieres esta vida y sé que no te separaras tan fácil de ella y yo soy tu mejor amiga, si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy y si amas esta vida no me importaría morir para que seas feliz amiga, así que por favor prométemelo ya que eso me haría muy feliz a mí-

-l-lo prometo… pero tienes que esforzarte ¿está bien?- le dije con un poco de dificultad

-hay que pereza pero ya está bien solo no te pases en exigirme- rio Mei

Solo sonreí un poco y asentí por mi amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Un solo camino, un solo destino**

Habían pasado ya años ahora tenía once años al igual que Mei y Shin, después de que logré obtener los ojos de ángel entrenaba más duro cada tarde, las horas se me hacían eternas y no existía el descanso para mí, estaba tan concentrada en mi entrenamiento que me aislé de los demás, a veces no comía por mejorar mis ojos y volverme más fuerte, para al fin poder cumplir el objetivo del porque fui creada y para que Mei pueda sobrevivir a las pruebas que nos darán muy pronto, no me preocupo mucho por mi hermano ya que el también pudo desarrollar los ojos de ángel el mismo día que yo y con a veces practicaba con el para volvernos mas fuertes, lamentablemente Mei no había progresado mucho, seguía siendo muy débil y a este paso no sobreviviría a las pruebas que pronto tendríamos.

Me encontraba con Shin practicando cerca de la base principal donde adentro se encontraba Kabuto haciendo cosas importantes. Era ya un poco tarde y Shin y yo estábamos practicando Jutsus de invocación, era nuestra nueva meta ahora ya que ya habíamos desarrollado los ojos de ángel se nos hacía más fácil hacer y aprender nuevas técnicas. El Jutsu de invocación requería de sello de manos y sacrificio de sangre, Shin y yo estábamos practicando casi dos días pero aun no pasaba nada, necesitábamos práctica y concentración, no sabíamos a que criatura invocaríamos y tampoco cual era la magnitud del poder de esta. Después de un rato decidimos descansar era agotador así que nos recostamos en uno de los árboles que estaba cerca y nos pusimos a conversar sobre algunas técnicas que nos enseñó Kabuto, hasta llegar al punto de las pruebas de supervivencia, de las técnicas secretas que usaríamos además estábamos hablando de cada uno de los que se encontraban con nosotros, comentábamos sobre sus puntos fuertes y sus debilidades y como contratacaríamos contra ellos.

-El taijustsu de Makoto es bueno, se mueve muy rápido a veces es casi imposible verlo y debido a su agilidad es difícil presenciar su chakra- comento Shin con los ojos cerrados y el estaba relajado

-Mokoto es fuerte en ese punto pero para ganar no solo necesitas una técnica, necesitas Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsus y demás, hay que tener algo de esas partes para tener alguna balance en nuestro cuerpo-suspiré- podemos contraatacar con un simple Genjutsu, solo una ilusión que lo confunda mientras lo atacamos y lo debilitamos hasta ponerle fin a la batalla- cerré mis ojos para poder relajarme mas

Estuvimos en silencio por poco tiempo ya que empezamos a escuchar pasos que se acercaban mas hacia nosotros, pero ni yo ni Shin nos movimos, seguíamos con ojos cerrados y recostados en el árbol.

-Shin!- esa voz tan irritante que tenía que soportar cada día de mi existencia era de Aiko

Aiko era la mas irritante de todos los que entrenábamos aquí, tenía el pelo de color marrón y ojos color caramelo, tenia un traje rojo que era muy escandaloso, pero no por eso era irritante, era su actitud de niña malcriada lo que me molestaba a mi y a mi hermano, siempre tenia una actitud egocéntrica y egoísta además de creerse lo mejor sin siquiera serlo, cada tarde venia a acosar a mi hermano para que le hiciera caso o venía a decirme que me podía venir en todo o que era mejor que yo, pero hasta que no me lo demuestre no le creeré.

-Shin!- abrí un poco mis ojos y vi a Aiko tratando de abrazar a mi hermano

-No me abraces- mi hermano ponía el brazo para que ella no lo abrazara

-Aiko, podrías alejarte de mi hermano lo estas incomodando-dije muy tranquila sin siquiera darle mucha importancia

- y tu que te metes nadie te llamo Kaori además no lo incomodo a el le encanta estar conmigo, ¿no Shin- pregunto Aiko

-es incomodo que cada vez que me vez te comportes asi Aiko- suspiro Shin

-neh pero que dices Shin- hizo puchero como una niñita- hmp pero que importa, vine aquí no por verlos sino porque Kabuto me envió- Genial y ahora que querrá Kabuto, pensé –Las pruebas se supervivencia empezarán mañana y tienen que estar temprano en la arena de los enfrentamientos en el sur de los terrenos de Lord Orochimaru y algo mas, mañana por fin veremos la cara de Lord Orochimaru-

Así que mañana veré la cara de la persona a la cual le debo la vida, que interesante, ya veremos que pasará mañana.

-¿A que hora debemos de estar ahí?- pregunto mi hermano ya interesado un poco en el tema, tomó una postura mas correcta para poner mas atención

-creo que las pruebas empiezan a las 4:00 a.m- le respondió Aiko- ya verán que los venceré a todos ustedes porque soy mejor que todos, yo seré la vencedora y tu Kaori serás la mas fácil de vencer-

-Aiko te he dicho esto ya muchas veces, demuéstramelo cuando combatamos y ahí veremos quien es la mejor- Aiko me miro mal y se fue en un instante dejándonos a mi y a mi hermano solos

-no debemos preocuparnos por esto- dijo Shin-siendo sinceros tenemos las mayores probabilidades de sobrevivir-

-de igual manera no debemos confiarnos mucho- le respondí- aun no sabemos con quién nos va a tocar y tampoco sabemos si han mejorado o no-

-¿Qué hay de Mei?-

-Tendré que hacer algo para que ella pase las pruebas- suspiré pesadamente

-Vale, vale solo hay que tenerle confianza a ella, sabes como es, siempre de una u otra forma lo logra-

-espero que eso pase mañana, su entrenamiento no iba tan bien, ella lo intentaba pero no podía, eso preocupa- bostecé –vámonos necesitamos guardar energías para mañana- me pare y Shin hizo lo mismo

Nos dirigíamos a los cuartos, Shin fue hacia el suyo y yo hacia el mío, yo compartía habitación con Mei, entré a la habitación, no era muy grande pero era suficiente para mí y talvez para Mei, las paredes eran blancas sin ninguna decoración, las camas eran de madera y teníamos una pequeña mesa donde poníamos las armas o pergaminos que estudiábamos. Encontré a Mei en su cama, estaba durmiendo y al parecer no noto mi presencia, teníamos que hablar sobre las pruebas de mañana, la moví un poco y ella abrió los ojos.

-Hola Kaori- sonrió mirándome -¿pasó algo? ¿Por qué me despertaste?-

-Mei necesitamos hablar, mañana son las pruebas y…-

-¿y qué? ¿Qué con eso?- preguntó aun si entender

-Vale, Mei las pruebas son mañana y tú no has entrenado mucho, ¿crees que estarás bien?- seguía seria

- Pues, no lo sé, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo y creo que sí creo en mi misma si podré hacerlo, ¿tu confías en mí?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa

- si, si confió en ti y se que pasaras las pruebas-

-Vale, pero no te olvides de lo que te dije ese día que obtuviste los ojos de ángel-

-si, si lo se y ya lo prometí, ojala que no pase eso pero te tenias que esforzar así que hazlo mañana- fui a mi cama y me acosté en ella cerrando mis ojos

-claro que si, buenas noches Kaori- se durmió al instante, pero yo aun seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Mañana será uno de los días mas importantes de mi vida y fuera quien fuera la persona con la que me enfrentare yo saldré victoriosa o es mi obligación salir victoriosa, no quiero perder la vida que tengo, me falta mucho que vivir y aprender y no me despediré de esta vida tan fácilmente, además viviré para servir a quien me dio la vida Lord Orochimaru y le serviré en lo que necesite, le ayudare a conseguir su objetivo hasta ya no servirle mas. Poco a poco pensando en algunas cosas me quede profundamente dormida hasta el siguiente día.

Eran las 3:30 a.m. yo ya estaba levantada, tenia el pelo aun húmedo ya que me había bañado hace un rato y ya tenia mis vestimenta puesta, era un top de color azul, sin mangas, por la parte del abdomen la tela era de color negro, notaba solo la parte de los costado y la de en medio que dejaba ver algunas de mis marcas que dejaron los ojos de ángel, después la espalda estaba cubierta, llevaba puesta una falda que estaba un poco pegada pero llevaba un poco de aberturas por las piernas, la falda me quedaba por arriba de las rodillas debajo de la falda había como un tipo short que cubría esa parte, un poco debajo llevaba unas vendas que solo se encontraban en mi pierna derecha donde también estaba mi porta shurikens, con todas mis armas que usaría mediante mis encuentros, Mei aún seguía dormida, yo la quise despertar ya se había hecho tarde, fui hacia su cama y la moví un poco, ella se despertó y se cubrió completamente con las sabanas.

-no quiero levantarme Kaori- me dijo mi amiga con voz cansada

-Mei levántate ahora mismo- *le quite las abanas de encima y la ayude a sentarse en la cama como a una niña pequeña aunque me divertía la actitud de la rubia

-no quiero! Me da demasiada pereza levantarme, déjame dormir un poco mas-

**_Continuara…_**


End file.
